Two Sides
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: After drinking from the holy grail, spinner Rumple involuntarily gains immortality and magic. His life seems meaningless until Lady Belle stumbles along his path. They fall in love, and he desires to cut himself away from his magic and immortality to be with her but dire consequences befall them when his darkness consumes Belle. Will he save her in time or is it already to late?


Two Sides: Part One

A/AN: The "Nimue" episode from last night has sent my muse off the deep end, so I just had to write this. I've taken a few things from canon, and I've changed a few things to fit my own agenda. I would like to thank my amazing friend and beta CharoletteAshmore! Thank you so much for all your help!

It felt like he had been wandering across the rocky terrain for days. He'd run out of water almost two days ago, and he was parched. It seemed like every mile or so a fresh oasis would appear but it was only his mind conjuring up what he desired most: a drink of water. He'd almost given up hope until he'd seen a glimmer in the distance. He squinted, pealing his eyes for what lay ahead. In the middle of the dry wasteland was a goblet, perched on a rock. Had he gone mad?

He swallowed back the bile in his throat approaching the rock. Something inside of him told him that the goblet had been placed there just for him. He was nothing more than a poor meek spinner, and he felt foolish going back and forth in his mind wondering if he should take a drink or not. He offered a silent prayer before precariously picking up the cup and drinking from it. He drank greedily and felt his middle aged bones strengthen and his mind become focus with sharp relief. He pulled his lips away from the cup aware of all of these changes in his body. He set the chalice aside, leaning against the stone to catch his breath. When his hand touched the earth, the scorching sands turned to soft downy grass, spreading out for miles before him.

"I have magic." Rumpelstiltskin whispered to himself. He stared down at the goblet resting in his left hand, realizing it was enchanted, and that his power originated from it. What would he do with this new found ability? He could feel two forces raging inside of him violently. One told him to use the power for the greater good of humanity, but the other told him to use it to tear down the realms. Rumpelstiltskin knew which side he needed to take, and that he would always have to be cautious how he used his ability or the other force would overtake him and snuff out the light. He knew that he must never let that happen at any cost.

It wasn't long before he realized that he wasn't aging. He knew that trouble would pursue him if he didn't shroud his abilities, so he hid himself away for half a millennium. He studied as much magic as he could until he was confident in his skills. He lived in an expansive castle that rested on a mountain's peak. He rarely had any visitors, but he was always gracious to those who did wander into his home. Most of the time it was beggars who sought lodging for a night and a cup of warm ale which he was always happy to provide. One day he received a most unexpected visitor and one that would turn his entire existence into oblivion.

The sun was just beginning to set around the castle, and he found himself in the gardens, tending to the flowers. He flexed his wrist, bringing to life a wilted rosebush. It was almost the dead of winter but a special enchantment allowed the flowers to grow in any type of climate. He was settled on all fours examining another cluster of tulips when he heard a musical voice from behind.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you Rumpelstiltskin?" the voice inquired timidly.

He jumped at the intrusion, whirling around to meet the most surreal blue eyes he'd ever seen. He gazed at her momentarily, drinking in her form. She was about half his height, with brilliant blue eyes and chestnut curls. "Why yes, I am … and who are you?" he asked, standing up to brush dirt from his leather tunic.

"My name is Lady Belle, and my kingdom was destroyed by ogres. There were hundreds of them that ransacked the villages, and I'm the lone survivor. I managed to escape, but only because I was away from the castle gathering herbs. I heard the screams from miles away and the ogres' roar, so I fled on foot. I've been walking for days trying to find help. I'd heard of you, the mysterious sorcerer who lives in the mountains. I know it was a long shot, but I wished to find you, and then I saw this castle in the distance. For some reason I could sense that it belonged to you. I know I'm a coward for fleeing but going back seemed futile," she explained with fresh tears streaming down her face.

"I can only imagine how unbearable your pain must be. There. There," he consoled wrapping her in his embrace without a second thought. She clung to him, sobbing bitterly, her salty tears baptizing his leather coat.

"Is there anything you can do?" she respired brokenly between sobs.

Pain contorted inside his chest at the hopelessness in her voice, "I'm afraid not dearie. I can see your village, and you are the only survivor. I can use my magic to turn the ogres back and send them away forever, but that is all I can do," he sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"Then do it please. The next kingdom is nearly three days on foot, and I know it won't take them long to reach it. Spare them," she pleaded, her voice dripping with despair.

"I'll do it. You don't have to beg." he assured her while holding out his hands. It would take a lot of power and strength to get rid of an army of ogres. A vision filled his head of the nasty creatures and one by one he sent them back the way they'd come until he felt his knees buckle. He fell to the ground in a heap completely spent by exhausting so much of his power.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" he heard the maiden cry, quickly rushing to his side. She dropped to her knees, cupping his face in her velvety hands gingerly. She pressed her cheek against his sending a wave of warmth spiraling through him from the contact.

"Lady Belle I'm okay." he reassured her straining to sit up. She backed away slightly. He took her hands, rubbing his fingers over her cool palms.

"I thought you were dead." she mumbled, pulling away from him shyly. She averted her gaze sheepishly and his heartbeat quickened from her reservation.

"I'm fine Lady Belle. I'm just a little spent from granting your request. It took a lot of magic to get rid of the ogres, but I promise you that I've taken care of it," he supplied, using his remaining strength to stand. He offered her his hand, and she took it. He pulled her to her feet, and he wondered how her drab cloak had kept her from freezing to death. Something inside of him told him that he needed to protect her at all costs. "Lady Belle If you don't have any family in any surrounding provinces to return to, then I would like to offer you residence in my home. The castle is far too big for one person, and I would be honored if you'd like to stay here with me for as long as you'd like." he stated invitingly.

Her cheeks reddened, and she nodded softly. "I would like that very much if it isn't too much trouble." she said coyly, and he smiled, entwining their fingers innocently.

"Let me offer you a chamber and a place to warm yourself. Tomorrow I'll show you around if you'd like." he offered apprehensively.

"I would like that very much, Rumpelstiltskin." she smiled serenely, sending his heart aflutter.

"Call me Rumple." he insisted hoping she'd drop the formal moniker.

"Rumple it is then." she obliged and thus their budding friendship began.

The months went by swiftly and much began to change between Rumple and Belle. The former princess adjusted well to castle life, finding solace in the sorcerer. She learned that he had no close companions and dwelt mostly in the solitude of the castle. On occasion he would transverse the realms if someone called on him but his existence was a folklore to most. He'd explained to her that when he dealt with a client that they forgot his existence as soon as they left his residence. Rumpelstiltskin made sure to distort each sojourners memories when they left making them think their problems had been resolved without using magic. One of her favorite things about the castle was its expansive library. It was full of ancient tomes with titles she didn't recognize. During his downtime he would meet her in the library, and she would read to him. He would sit in the adjacent chair spellbound by the tale she was weaving for him.

She caught him off guard when she asked him a question that had been burning in her mind for days. "Rumple … I've been here for over a year, and I've seen you deal with many clients. Why do you cause them to forget you once they leave?" she probed leaving him speechless.

"Because my magic is very powerful Belle, and I can't allow it to fall into the wrong hands. Do you realize what would happen if someone found a way to control me and use my gifts for evil?" he returned tying her stomach in knots.

"Then what makes me so different? You could have sent me away just like the others, but instead you asked me to stay. Why is that?" she queried, her gaze boring into him.

"Because you were different … I-" he stammered unable to finish his sentence. His heart thrummed heavily in his chest, the words stuck precariously on the tip of his tongue. He couldn't say it. He was immortal and it would be selfish to chain her to himself like that.

"I what?" she asked, placing the half open book on the settee. She sauntered over to him placing both hands on the chair arms. Her hot breath fanned against his face as chestnut ringlets tickled his cheeks. She'd never been this close to him before and his tongue turned to lead in his mouth, rendered speechless by her presence.

He swallowed hard when her lips met his in a chaste kiss. When she pulled away he could see the passion in her eyes fueling him with desire. He stood, pulling her flush against him. He threaded his fingers through her thick tresses while kissing her again, except more deeply this time. When the kiss was broken, he cupped her face in his hands staring amorously into her blue depths. "Belle …" he whispered her name reverently before continuing, "I love you with all of my being, but I cannot chain you to myself. I'm immortal and it would be unfair to subject you to that existence." he sighed averting his gaze.

"But what if I don't care Rumple? What if I told you that I love you so much that I don't mind being chained to you? I want to live forever by your side." she confessed with deep determination in her voice.

"Belle being immortal is such a burden. Can you imagine never being able to die, but wanting to so much? I've already lived five lifetimes with an eternity of them left to go. If I could loose myself from this curse, then I would," he sighed heavily, hanging his head sorrowfully.

"Well if you don't want to make me immortal then maybe there's a way to make yourself mortal again? Have you ever researched it?" she inquired.

He inhaled deeply pushing her away slightly, gazing forlornly out the window. "Rumple, what is it?" she inquired hoping she hadn't angered him.

"There is a way to make myself mortal again, Belle, but it's a very dangerous feat. I gained my immortality by drinking from the Holy Grail, and it also gave me magic. The only way to undo it is to find the fire of Prometheus and forge the grail into a sword powerful enough to cut away my magic and immortality." he illuminated filling her eyes with realization.

"You're telling me that you found the Holy Grail? I thought it was just a legend." she breathed reverently, her mind full of a slew of queries, but she could only manage one. "What are the dangers of cutting away your magic and immortality?" she inquired awaiting his answer eagerly.

"My magic is mostly light but it can also be dark. I've never accessed the dark part of my powers because it's addictive and very destructive. If I gave in to it even once, then I don't believe I would be strong enough to resist its pull again. It could lead to dire consequences if I cut away my magic because the darkness could release itself to consume another host. The cost is too high I'm afraid." he sighed slumping into the chair.

"I cannot believe that you're going to give up so easily! What if there was a way to trap the darkness once it was released? There has to be a way!" she declared tenaciously.

"It's just too risky I'm afraid." he sighed, the former coward within him rearing his ugly head. Belle was so brave and beautiful and ready to fight for him, and he wanted to give up.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I want to be with you Rumple. If you won't let me drink from the grail then at least let me help you with this. We don't have to go any time soon, but we can at least start the process?" she implored hoping he would consent.

"It could take years to find an object with that kind of power." he supplied pessimistically, but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Then let me help you." she remarked squeezing his hand reassuringly. He gazed into her mesmerizing oceanic depths which reflected back something he hadn't felt in a long time: hope. Maybe just maybe there was a way to free himself of the darkness, and he was certain that if there wasn't that Belle would find one anyway.

A/AN: Chapter one is complete! I tried really hard to get my word count to 3K but this felt like an appropriate place to stop. Read and review and please let me know what you think!


End file.
